A Mental Health Clinical Research Center inpatient research unit has developed at the San Diego Veterans Administration Hospital. This clinical inpatient unit is augmented by a cadre of MHCRC research oriented and supported nurses, psychology technicians and data analysts. In the past year, the MHCRC has investigated approximately 100 individual patients and performed and completed approximately 250 experiments with these individuals. The MHCRC scientific effort has focussed on the behavioral-psychopharmacologic-psychobiologic interface in a variety of studies. The main focus of the Center is on the study of schizophrenia and affect disorders, using normals as controls. We will continue our work exploring the hypothesis that endogenous opioid polypeptides are regulatory in affective disorders and schizophrenia, using methadone and naloxone as investigative tools. Our work delineating the interaction between methylphenidate, neurohormones and increases in schizophrenic behavior and hyperkinetic symptoms of adults continues. We are studying behavioral mechanisms underlying tricyclic antidepressant effects in normals and affect disorder patients, and are studying effects of various psychotropic drugs on memory and cognitive processing. We are continuing our studies of the interpersonal effects of such psychotropic drugs as tricyclic antidepressants, marijuana and methylphenidate. We are progressing in our studies of the cardiotoxic effects of various psychotropic drugs. We are continuing studies delineating differences in cholinergic function and neurohormonal response to cholinergic stimulation in subtypes of affective disorder patients. Lastly, we are developing gas chromatograph-mass spectrophotometer methodologies to measure imipramine, desimipramine, amitriptyline, nortriptyline, haloperidol and choline. Our relationship with basic scientists working on allied projects using animal models is strong and mutually enriching. Within the above framework, multiple collaborations are proceeding.